Hot beverages makers for home use such as those for brewing coffee have become very popular. Many of the current hot beverage makers of this type use a disposable pod of pre-packaged beverage material inserted into the brewing chamber prior to a brewing operation. A brewing needle is typically forced into the pod to infuse hot water into the beverage material. The result is a brewed beverage that is further directed through an outlet port to a dispensing spout, and further to a drinking vessel such as a cup or mug. Unfortunately, with repeated use the brewing needle can become partially or fully obstructed by deposits leached out of the hot water flowing therethrough or residues from the beverage material created during the infusion process. In order to maintain the efficiency of the hot beverage maker, the brewing needle should be periodically flushed of accumulated deposits and residues.